The Chosen Twins
by leratdebibliotheque
Summary: Loony and Luna are like twins they even share the same name Lunetta they're inseperable and that even goes for when they're marked! what will happen when they and there friend enter the House of Night and Zoey's-she may be evil-life? Rated M.-being safe!-
1. Chapter 1

"Lunetta Carter! Wake up! It's time for school!" My mother called to me. Little did she know that I have been awake for a half an hour texting my BFF.

**Loony:** ENOUGH ABOUT BOYS! What are you wearing to school?

**Luna:** wwweeeeellllllll…

I loved dragging out a conversation it annoyed the crap out of her.

**Loony:** TELL ME!!!

**Luna:** kk

I waited until she exploded.

**Loony:** NOW!

**Luna:** OK! OK! WE are going to wear our… blue and grey diagonal striped tank dresses and our checkered blue, grey, and black ballerina flats from gojane… and our Hailey Dark Wash Jeans from aeropostle… rolled up of course!

We always go shopping together. We are like sisters and practically twins. When we entered Middle School we started wearing the same clothes and cutting out hair to match each others.

Just recently we dyed our hair to be Mahogany and have black low lights and blonde high lights. Our hair is shorter in the front and longer in the back with long side bangs.

**Loony:** ok… accessories?

**Luna:** you choose…

**Loony:** YES! Ok ok umm… our Falling Stars Lariat from Donna Lisa… OH! And our Crystal Flower Chain Belt from Bebe… and our diamond dust lipgloss also from Bebe?

**Luna:** Perfect!

It was perfect but it was missing something.

**Luna:** and how about some bronze shimmer powder eye shadow?

**Loony:** GREAT! See you at school?

**Luna:** sigh… where else would I be?

**Loony:** LOL!

We said good bye and I got dressed.

I got off my bed and went over to the mirror. _I have to admit we make a good team and I look hot in this outfit._ I laughed. _Lunetta will always be my best friend!_

Thirty minutes later I was getting off the bus and stepping onto the high school grounds. I was looking around for Amy one of my friends cars when I spotted our group of friends walking along the curve in front of where the busses park.

I ran up behind them and said "Hey Loony!" Lunetta and I share the same name so we gave each other nick names hers being Loony and mine being Luna.

She spun around wearing the same clothes as me and yelled, "LUNA!" She gave me a big hug. She may be wearing the same out fit as me but we both have different tendencies. I wear my hair down in the morning so it can dry from my shower but Lunetta puts her hair up according to her mood. Today she is wearing it up in one of our sloppy buns that is basically just a not finished ponytail. After my hair dries I put it up in a sloppy bun or a ponytail but you'll rarely find Lunetta with a ponytail.

Around school we are inseparable and people often get us mixed up especially because we have most of our classes together. They think of us as twins and even though we are not actual twins we look, act, and feel like twins. It all started because we have the same name.

After our afternoon classes our group of friends was walking back to our lockers. Loony, Amy, and I all have lockers next to each other so we went down a separate hallway. We are the best of friends and Amy just happened to wear the same thing as us except instead of blue she was wearing purple.

We were just arriving at our lockers when we noticed something was different. There was a guy standing in front of our lockers. I stopped and because I was in the middle I grabbed both of them by the hand. They looked at me like I was crazy. I knew what that guy was in front of our lockers… he was a tracker. I mouthed 'tracker' and they looked shocked and scared.

It has been over a year since the last kid was marked at our school. I had been there. I had seen everything and they knew that.

I had been walking down the hall early in the morning before first period. Amy was sick and Lunetta had a doctor's appointment so I was all alone. The hallways were crowded and I was there because I was in advanced math which meant I took algebra first period in the high school then took the bus with the others in my class back to the middle school where we would get there just in time for homeroom.

I was a couple hallways over from the algebra room and I was in the freshman hallway. I had just turned a corner when I saw the tracker approach Jasmine one of my freshman friends that had lived next door to me my whole life. "Jasmine White! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" I stared in horror as my friend for years was marked. Amy and Lunetta would be devastated. She was like a big sister to them… and to me.

She was clutching her forehead in pain when she looked at the scattering people. I was the only one not scattering. I was too in shock. Her gaze fell upon me and she fell. She started crying and begging me not to run.

She was only a year older than me and it felt like she was a million years out of my reach. I slowly walked over to her and knelt down. She was still crying but she had removed her hand from her forehead and was now using it to cover her coughs… I could see the outline of the crescent moon on her forehead. Before she had fallen and before she had seen me it had looked like she was ready to run. But she saw me and didn't look afraid of being there. Just afraid of being left alone. Tears were silently running down my face and I hadn't known that the tracker was still there until he was right in front of me.

He looked at me with a gaze that said I would be next. I had told my friends just that and they believed me.

After that I would forever be afraid of the tracker.

We were standing there too afraid to move when he turned to face us. I swear each of us stopped breathing at that moment because his gaze fell upon me with a knowing look. "Lunetta Harris, Lunetta Carter, and Amy Evans! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" Our foreheads burst with pain and I fell to the floor clutching mine. I could hear Amy crying and Lunetta kneeling down beside me. I sat up and took a deep breath that caused me to cough. Amy started coughing also and fell to the floor beside be. We didn't say anything we just sat there crying and coughing.

"Loony? Luna? Amy? Where are you guys? We've been waiting out side the school forever! If you guys want a ride to the mall today you better hur--" She cut herself off and we continued coughing and turned around to find one of our best friends Claire standing at the end of the hallway with her hand across her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and she turned around and sprinted away shaking her head.

We looked around crying more and noticed our stuff was everywhere. Our sunglasses and hats that we had taken out of our lockers this morning noticing it was going to be very sunny were a few feet away with our purses that we had been carrying.

For the first time we looked at each others faces and spoke. "What does this mean for us?" I said while whipping the tears from my eyes.

Amy answered, "It's easy! We loose our friends… we loose our family… we loose everything!" She started sobbing harder.

"No!" Loony stood up. "We still have each other! We're _Best Friends_! We can get through this!" I looked up at her. She was so right. We still have our friend ship.

I stood up. "Your right…" I was going to say lets get cleaned up but was cut off by a cough.

"Let's all get cleaned up and find a way to the House of Night before we die." Amy said standing and sulking.

We grabbed our sunglasses, hats, and purses and made our way to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw tears silently stream down it again. Lunetta was brushing her hair and Amy was taking deep breaths and coughing.

I started coughing and suddenly had a migraine. "Um… you guys I think we should get to the house of night." Suddenly the headache was so powerful I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Merry meet, Phoebe Luna" I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen standing in front of me._

"_What? My name is Luna. Who are you?" I looked around. We were in a temple of some sorts… it had a circle that seemed familiar. _

_I remember seeing it in one of the text books that we had in school. Then I remembered that I saw it in an old text book when we were studying vampyres._

"_I am the Goddess Nyx and that is your name. When you are reborn or changed you get to rename yourself. I get to know the people I have chosen and I know you well. Those who you call Loony and Amy…" She smirked and looked like she was holding in laugher. "I also know well. You and your friends are close. You are even closer than you think to Amy. If you have not noticed she has dyed her hair and dresses alike you and Loony." She smirked again. "She looks up to you guys even though she is older by a week. She is also a big part in your friendship with Loony." She sighed and continued with what she was going to say before I distracted her. "I have come to help you and your two friends through the change. You three are different from the others but also alike another fledgling you will meet. Her name is Zoey Redbird. You, Loony, and Zoey have infinities for the five elements. But Amy is the first person I have ever granted with the element Spirit." She gazed around the room. "The difference between you and your friends and Zoey is that… you three make each other stronger. The other thing is before I say goodbye for today is you three will only live when you have each other. Because you three need each other and a re a team all three of you will have the same marks and they are different from the other fledglings." She smiled. "Good bye Phoebe Luna. By the way your new last name means goddess of the moon… which you and your friends truly are. Be sure to lead them in the right path." And she vanished._

I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. Suddenly I was lying on my back on the floor with my eyes closed.

"LUNA!" I could hear people shouting for me to wake up.

"Lunetta! Come on wake up!" Somebody was shaking me. I heard the door open and another voice spoke up.

"OH! How long has she been out?" I could feel my friends turn. "OH MY!" It was the nurse. "I thought I saw the tracker. But I thought my eyes were just fooling me." She mumbled the last part. She kneeled down. "We need to get you three to the House of Night." She swept aside my bangs that had fallen into my face and gasped. I heard two mare gasps. "How long have you three been marked?" she asked in her confused southern voice.

I heard Amy speak up. "Why aren't you running away like our friend did?"

She asked at the same time Loony said, "Maybe 15 minutes ago."

I opened my eyes when I got enough strength and sat up.

"Oh my! Are you all right darlin'?" She helped me stand up.

I looked at my friends and gasped. I looked closer. "So that's what she meant." I mumbled to my self.

"Who meant?" Amy asked. She had the same tattoo as Loony.

The tattoo was enhanced. Instead of the not filled in crescent mark there was two filled in crescent moons back to back.

I looked at the mirror and gasped. I had the same tattoo.

Amy asked again. "Who meant?"

I answered, "Nyx. Nyx said that we can only live if we stick together that we will not die. She said that we are a team." They grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

The nurse was driving us to the House of Night in her jeep.

We all had a headache but kept talking. "Nyx said that we get to name ourselves and that we are a team and unlike others… she also mentioned a girl by the name of Zoey Redbird." I looked at my friends from the front seat. "She said that I, Loony, and this girl named Zoey Redbird control the five elements… whatever that means. And that Amy was the first person she gave the power of controlling Spirit to." I was a little confused about it but pushed that thought aside and asked the nurse, "You don't seem to have a problem with us being marked. Why?" I looked at her.

She chuckled and said, "My brother was marked. He told me that there is nothing wrong with it. He said the only bad thing is that you have to leave your family and friends behind… and that you might die." Glanced from the road to us and back. "Though with you three I don't see that happening." She smiled.

"Nyx also said that we get to change our names and that mine was _Phoebe Luna_ I remember that _Luna_ means moon goddess. I think online I read that _Phoebe_ was an original Greek goddess… one of the Titans. Her name meant 'moon goddess' or 'bright'." I heard Amy's 'cool' and Loony's 'nice'. "I think that the second part of our names should all be Luna… because Nyx said before she left that we all are truly goddesses of the moon." I looked at them and they were grinning and nodding. "I think that Amy's and your name should be a name of a goddess too. A goddess that shows who you are other than the gifts Nyx gave you."

"Hey!" Amy spoke up, "Yours fit's you perfectly! You've always loved the moon goddess and you even have her necklace!" I shook my head and grabbed the necklace. I had taken the other necklace off earlier and put it in my bag. The necklace I was left wearing is one that I haven't taken off since I bought it.

"Amy, I think your name should be… Pietho… It means Goddess of persuasion…" I texted her.

**Luna:** it means Goddess of persuasion or seduction.

I didn't want the nurse to hear what we always call her on because of the way she is.

Amy and Loony burst out laughing in the back seat. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. The name was dead on for her.

"And Loony… yours is more difficult. Um… I think you should be named after the Goddess Psyche. The name means Goddess of 'soul' or 'life' which we know you have." I smirked. "Your nickname's Loony because your loony… your hyper…" I texted her

**Luna:** and sometimes act a little high!

"So you fit the name perfectly!" Amy said while laughing.

Suddenly we were outside high gates. There were hot strong guys with full marks on their foreheads. They let us in and we drove in.

We got out of the car and the nurse said that she would call our parents to notify them and one of the worriers that were passing said "The High Priestess has been notified of your arrival and some of the guardians will g to your houses to get your belongings." He nodded and walked off.

Another guardian came up and told us to follow him. We walked out onto a courtyard and the sun was just starting to set. (That shows you how far away we lived from the House of Night.)

We were walking past a bench when the sun set and people started coming out of the dorms.

We were almost to the big set of doors about 50 feet from where we were walking. Our guide said goodbye and walked away.

I spotted someone on the other side of the courtyard. He looked different than the others. He had a red tattoo and was carrying a bow and arrow set on his back. He looked hot and the girls were staring at him.

I felt a tug on my chest then my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breath and I stopped walking.

My friends looked at me and asked what was wrong. I couldn't speak and I put my hand around my throat praying to Nyx that I was not dying.

_Don't worry my daughter all will be explained when the boy sees you and looks into your eyes._

That was the weirdest thing I have ever heard but didn't argue and just hoped it happened soon.

The guy I was looking at earlier looked over and stopped in his tracks when he saw me fall to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I had blacked out for the second time today. I had no idea what the goddess was doing but she had explained to me that all would be explained when a guy looks me in the eyes… well I hoped a guy would look me in the eyes _soon_ and then, maybe, it would all be explained.

I felt someone lean over me.

_I'm sorry for doing that to you daughter forgot to tell you about another one of your gifts… this will also solve Zoey's problem. She is faced with the decision between three guys… but none of them are meant to be with her. I already told her about one of them but she has yet to be told she isn't supposed to be with the others either. The truth is my daughter it is your fate to be with one of them and Psyche is destined to be with one of them too._

She waited a few seconds before saying.

_Open your eyes my daughter. You will see that you have the power of seduction in a few moments._

I was going over what see said when I noticed she said seduction. My eyes flew open.

I saw the hottest guy I have ever seen in front of me. It was the same guy I saw earlier with the red full marks and the bow and arrow.

I gasped. I can't believe I gasped.

He had been asking what happened but my friends had said they didn't know and when I had gasped the attention was brought back to me.

He stared into my eyes—but I didn't stare back I was too shocked—and it felt like Nyx wanted me to want him for my self—or other wise seduce him with my new power. I did and the reaction was instant.

He cupped my cheek. I gasped again—I didn't know why I kept doing that—and quickly stood up. I looked at my friends. They looked shaken.

I was in complete shock. I never thought a guy would look at me like that.

It took him some time to recover from my quick movement and looking me in the eyes. He stood up and looked at me. He looked completely shaken… even more so than my friends. He looked shaken from feeling so much emotion. I could see shock and lust in his eyes. It scared me to think I had this much power over someone.

It was like he couldn't look away.

I stopped wanting him to be mine and I stopped concentrating on seducing him.

His shock went away and most of the lust left his eyes. He looked scared for a moment but left that thought and he just looked at me and smiled.

Now he just didn't want to look away.

"Hey, m-my name's Stark." He did that head nod thing that all boys seem to do.

"Um… hey, I'm _Phoebe Luna." _I could tell the goddess was making it so that they could hear my power just by hearing my name. It wasn't me that said my name though. Well it was but Nyx made it sound special.

My phone went off

'_Let's get these teen heats beating; Faster, Faster; so testosterone boys, and harlequin girls; will you dance to this beat?; and hold a lover close?; So testosterone boys and harlequin gir…' _Yes my ring tone was 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At the Disco.

I picked up my phone in a rush. "Hello?"

The next thing I heard was "_Daddy if Luna is damned to hell can I have her room?" _It was so light I barley heard it but I could tell it was my younger bitch of a sister.

_Nice to know I'm loved…_ I thought to myself. "Lunetta!!!" My father roared. "Is it true that you were _marked" _He said it like a curse word. "And have to go to that damned place in Tulsa?" It may have been where he grew up but he hates the city—that is 120 miles (literally) from our home—ever since it bought out what ever was there before it.

He sounded furious I had to hold the phone away from my ear because he was so loud.

No doubt my friends and Stark heard what my dad said.

My dad is not a Person of Faith but that doesn't mean that he doesn't follow their beliefs and want to be one. I almost think that he's worse than one. Between making my brother and sister believe he made my mother believe besides her free spirited nature and her Cherokee heritage in which her mother lived by until the day she died.

I loved my a-li-si (grandmother in Cherokee) but she died of old age when I was seven. My sister would have loved her. She's just that type of person. She loves learning about Native American heritages but never met our a-li-si.

"_Lunetta_ _do you hear me? ANSWER ME!!! I will not stand for you damning your soul!"_

I ignored him looked at the ground and closed the phone.

"It's OK Luna… you know your dad has always been favorable to the People of Faith life style… this shouldn't shock you." I looked up at Pietho's words.

"It didn't shock me… not one bit… but I wish I could ruin his life. My leaving the family was probably a good thing for him…but I just wish I could show him how much … how much…suffering he put me through." I could tell there was something wrong just by there looks but I didn't know what. I didn't care the slightest though. I was furious.

"_What is going on?"_ I could barley hear the voice. I was concentrating too hard on my anger. I had my eyes shut and was completely wrapped up in my emotions.

I heard what was probably a tree branch snapping and a very shocked scream_. "Oh dear Goddess!"_ I heard the same voice coming closer.

Then I heard my friends. The other voice must have louder because my friends were screaming the words at me and I hadn't heard them. That is unless I was too wrapped up in the fury.

'_Phoebe!!!' 'Oh my god! What is happening?! Luna!' 'Luna what is happening?' 'CALM DOWN!' 'LUNA' 'PHOEBE!'. _I didn't pay attention to Pietho or Psych's screaming. I just let the anger envelope me.

I could hear the other voice again. It was a women's voice and she sounded shocked, confused, and frantic.

"_What is going on?!" _The woman was nearer now. She sounded like she was next to my friends who were slowly backing away. (Don't ask how I knew that I just did).

"_High Priestess…"_ It was Stark now. _"Something happened and now she is angry…"_ He faded out of my thoughts.

"_Well… who is she? She can't be an adult vampyre… and yet she has more of a mark than Zoey did when she came here… and they do too," _she must have looked at my friends, _"or at least that is what I was told."_

I had enough of people talking about me like I wasn't listening. The anger was getting to be too much and I was trying to hold it in myself. I crouched down and sat on my heels so I was only standing on the balls of my feet. I laid my hands flat on the concrete of the ground beneath me and squeezed the earth. It felt like it was slowly crumbling beneath my fingers. Then I remembered I was standing on concrete and was shocked at my strength.

I heard a new voice. _"Priestess Hebe! What is happening? Is this girl new?"_

That's it they would stop talking about me like I'm not here. I screamed and when I mean I screamed I mean I really screamed. The place shook with my fury. I started to shack too. I rose and opened my eyes not afraid to show my anger any more. Everyone gasped then I saw our surroundings.

There was a fiery whip moving around me. The wind was harsh and hurt the people around me and there was what looked like a hurricane. Roots were growing around me from trees around campus. They were whipping anyone that came near me. There was also a purple mist that turned red the madder I got.

I was still shaking as I saw people watching in horror.

The High Priestess tried coming near me to calm me down but was almost whipped by the fire and roots. "What is wrong? Why are you so angry?" She tried asking me when I laid eyes on the girl that must be Zoey wrapping herself around Stark and practically hiding behind him. I screamed even louder than last time and saw the affects.

My whip of fire went around me faster and lightning struck the school.

My hair was whipping around and seamed also like fire but though I couldn't see my eyes I knew they were black.

I was screaming louder and louder as I continued glaring at Zoey. I shook with more force and didn't notice Stark had moved until I felt his arms wrap around me from the back and pin my arms to my body. He had obviously noticed I was ready to strangle her.

His grip was comforting and strong. He whispered, "Phoebe… calm down. What has you getting angrier? There is nothing to be mad about please calm down." He looked at me from around my shoulder and made sure I looked him in the eyes.

I froze but my powers did not. I could tell he was the one. The one Nyx talked about.

_Yes daughter he is… now forget your anger and I will explain what has been happening to you when you see me again._

It hadn't even been 2 seconds when she finished what she was saying.

I let go of my anger only looking into Starks eyes. He became shocked and looked like he was looking at his soul mate. I knew he felt the same way as I did and fainted with out my own permission but remembered that Nyx said she would explain to me what happened when I see her again. I instantly knew I was falling into darkness so I could talk to the one person who knew what's happening.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again my daughter… _Nyx said while chuckling in front of me.

I hadn't bothered to look at my self but when I did I could see why she was laughing. I had burn marks on my clothing from when the fire had tried to whip Stark while he was holding me. I looked like I was in a pitchfork fight, except instead of cuts I had burns.

_My daughter I owe you some explanations but wait a second… your friends will be joining us soon… though not in the same manner._

A few moments later Pietho and Psych appeared in the room. They frantically looked around until they saw me. They ran straight over and almost immediately had me in an unbreakable hold.

Psych spoke first. "Luna! We were so worried about you… what happened? You never lose it like that- not even when you get pissed at the boys at our old school." She hugged me tighter for a moment, then she let go. Pietho did the same.

"Yeah… we've never seen you so out of it…" She just shook her head. Then her eyes went wide as she registered there was someone here with us. "… Nyx?" She looked around and noticed that we were not at the school… actually none of us knew where we were.

_Daughters…_ she looked at each of us in turn. _I am sorry for every thing I have put you through. Now I want to explain why I have done what I have done._

"Um… Nyx" Psych said. "Where are we and why have you only contacted Luna? No offence or any thing it's just… Pietho and I are confused and we didn't actually believe Phoebe when she said she talked to you."

Nyx laughed. _We are at the High Counsel's lake. And I am sorry for making you and Pietho confused…_ She started chuckling… _but the only reason I have contacted Phoebe instead of you is because she faints- a lot. Though one time I made her faint… and I am sorry for doing that to you but I needed to get his attention and I needed to speak with you again privately._

My friends were confused but after a few moments recognition shone on their face. Pietho just couldn't hold in her questions any longer. "So why were you choking her? Who was that girl that was all over that guy named Stark? Why did Stark look so confused? Why did you choose to mark us? What's with our marks?"

She was going to continue but Nyx cut her off. _My daughter, my daughter, calm down I will answer all of your questions, just let me explain everything. _She smiled and went on. _I was not choking Phoebe… I needed to get Starks attention and I was just stopping her flow of air for a minute so she would pass out. I am truly sorry for that. I know it was very uncomfortable. I just needed to be able to explain her other power to her._

Pietho and Psych were confused and didn't know what she was talking about but that did not stop Nyx… _I gave her the power of seduction for a few reasons._ They gasped. I hadn't told them nor had I told anybody but Nyx new that. There was no time to tell them. _One, in the future this gift will make it easier for you to get people to do things for you… Two, when Phoebe said that Pietho seduces people she was not lying she just didn't know how true her words were… you all have that power… and three it will get the boys' attention long enough for them to notice you and act on impulse._

Now we all were staring at her with confused and shocked looks. She smiled and shook her head. _Yes you all have the power of seduction. But besides that… the girl that you speak of is Zoey Redbird. She is the only other fledgling that I have ever given the power of controlling the five elements. Psych's and Phoebe's powers may be stronger than Zoey's and they may have more powers than her but you _all _need to remember that she has had training and that you can not get a big head. That is the reason I picked you three. You have each other to help you through learning your powers. Zoey has her friends but they didn't have the same pressure as her because she has all five powers. The problem with Zoey and the reason I chose to mark you is all connected._ She waited a while and proceeded. _It's the same reason I took Aphrodite—a girl you will also meet—away from the role of training to be a high priestess. The reason is this… they both got a big head… they are a lot alike and still very, very different. Aphrodite and Zoey both got big heads and both want power. This difference is Aphrodite doesn't have the powers…and she's no longer being trained for high priestess. Aphrodite and Zoey don't get along and… because Zoey is over stepping her boundaries and Aphrodite has proven herself to me I made Aphrodite a vampire again after me changing her back to human… except this time… she is marked the same as all of you… and will consequently join your group and in addition to her psychic powers will be have the power to seduce… though when you meat her you will see that… she doesn't necessarily need this power._ She grinned. _But with that power you can seduce the person to a state that they have no control over what they do… to an extent. And they are very confused after you seduce them… which answers one of your questions._ She gestured to Pietho. _You already know why I chose to mark you but… you would have been marked anyways… but I have decided to chosen you three plus Aphrodite specifically for what I will need you to do… but I will not tell you that now… there is far too much time in between now and what will happen. You also asked about your marks… I filled the crescent in but I made another back to back to it to represent you having each others back and if you accomplish anything I think is important I will add to each of your marks. _She smiled._ And so you don't have to go looking for Aphrodite or think some freak stole your mark… she is a part of your team and is marked the same… don't worry she will help you in the long run… _She smiled one last time at each of us said, _I wish you well my daughters…_ and vanished.

I woke up in a room I did not recognize but assumed was the nurse's office. I blinked and focused on the details. My friends were in the beds next to me. Pietho was in the bed to the left and Psych was in the bed to my right. In a corner of the room two women were conversing and the door that lead to I'm guessing the hall opened and in walked a girl and a guardian… but that's not what I was looking at. I was looking at Stark and Zoey in the hallway yelling at each other and obviously arguing.

I looked over at my friends and I heard a gasp from the corner where the women were conversing. I looked over at them and noticed that the women and the girl with the guardian were walking over to us.

I sat up groggily and looked at Psych and Pietho again and found them to be doing the same.

"Hello ladies… I see you've regained your strength…" I looked at the woman that was speaking. I remember her from when I was blowing up. "I'm High Priestess Hebe… and this," She motioned to the woman next to her, "is Priestess Guinevere she is staying here for a short while." She was now standing at the end of my bed. "But what we would like to know is… who are you?" She asked like she really had no idea.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say… did I tell her our human names or the ones we already decided on. Then I knew. "I am Phoebe Luna…" Then I pointed to my friends in turn. "This is Psyche Luna and Pietho Luna." I felt a strong wave of courage… and I had a feeling that it was coming from both of my friends. I crossed my legs straitened my back and held my head high. "We were newly marked today... and I'm sorry for how I acted earlier… I got a call from my family and it upset me." I half lied.

High Priestess Hebe looked curious. "No, no it's quite alright. Newly marked fledglings were never taught how to control their powers… May I ask… _what is yours?_" She looked very curious but she was not the one I was looking at. I watched as Zoey and Stark walked in the room and came to stand by our beds also. "Ah… ladies this is—."

I cut her off. "Zoey Redbird." The High Priestesses were in shock that I knew her name. I extended my hand. "How nice to meet you, I'm Phoebe Luna." I grinned and immediately knew what to do when she extended her hand. I grasped her forearm. She soon let go. "I'm sorry for what you had to see earlier I got a little… angry." With this my friends cracked up.

Psyche spoke. "_A little?_ I thought you were going to knock down the school!" Pietho nodded her head in agreement still giggling.

High Priestess Hebe spoke again. "Which brings me back to the question… what is your power?" She said getting a little suspicious… though about what I don't know. That's when I saw Zoey freeze and glare at me. I knew from that moment on that we'd never get along.

I looked at the other people here and gasped. I now knew ho the blond was. Her mark matched ours. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked back to the High Priestess. "Psyche and I control the five elements and Pietho controls Spirit." I think some of them didn't believe it but considering my performance this morning most of them did. "And Psyche, Pietho, Aphrodite, and I" I took a breath while the others looked confused at the mention of Aphrodite. "Have the power of seduction." The High Priestesses looked alarmed. I could see that The High Priestesses, the warrior, and Zoey didn't believe it.

Aphrodite spoke up. "It's true Priestess. Nyx explained to me as well as I'm sure she explained to them when they were marked today… that we are basically a team. We are to have the same surname, have the same mark and all have the power of seduction." The Priestesses still looked as if they did not believe it.

" Really? Prove it. I don't see how three students could all be marked on the same day… and all have a gift. Let alone four students have the same gift as an addition." She looked like the strong High Priestess she's supposed to be instead of the woman who was afraid underneath the shell.

Aphrodite looked at me as if she knew I would go first. Which meant she too could probably hear Nyx telling us, _Show them my daughters. They will not believe you if you do not. You will each show them your powers in turn ending with seduction… in which you will need to have a few more boys enter the room. I want Phoebe to go first because she already knows what will happen when she uses her powers._


End file.
